Sleepovers
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: When Janet's going through a tough time with Ade, Gill offers to have Taisie and Elise to stay, what could possibly go wrong! Please don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Gill could tell there was something wrong with Janet; she seemed extremely distant in the briefing room this morning. It probably didn't help that today was Rachel's day off meaning Janet couldn't confine in her. Gill decided she'd have to do something. Gill managed to catch Janet's attention and told her to meet her in the ladies loos in a minute. The toilets had become a regular meeting place for them. Gill watched as Janet excused herself from the office, Gill soon followed suit.

When Gill got there she could see Janet through the frosted glass. She pushed the door open and Janet turned around her face was stained from tears. Gill immediately wrapped her arms around Janet, feeling her body shaking as the sobs left her body. Gill just held her while she cried her heart out.

"Shhhh, whats up Jan" The worry was evident on Gill's face

"Ade and me have split up" She sobbed into her friend's shoulder. Gill sighed; if she was completely honest she had sort of been expecting this for a while she had seen things were not quite right between them.

"Oh Jan, have you told the girls?" Gill knew the effect it had on kids especially after Dave left her and Sammy, it had brought her and her son extremely close.

"No me and Ade want to be sure before we tell them, Ade's going to come home early so we can talk about it, mum's out tonight so it makes it easier" Janet looked up from her friends shoulder and wiped the tears from her face.

"The girls can stay at mine tonight, while you and Ade sort everything out don't worry about a thing!" Gill loved having the girls to stay they always used to stay with Sammy when they were all younger. Dave would take them down to the shops and buy sweets while Gill made them all dinner.

"Are you sure, I mean your not doing anything are you?" Janet knew she could always rely on one of her best friends of twenty years.

"No its fine really, Sammy and Orla are at a festival until Monday, so it was just going to be me anyway"

"Only if you're sure?" Janet really didn't want to be a nuisance.

"Yes I'm sure, now you are going to go home now, because you're no use to me here anyway today, then you're going to drop the girls round at 7 o'clock and they can stay the night, even the weekend if they want" Gill was insistent on this

"Thank you so much!" A small smile was on Janet's face

"Oh stop being silly, it's just the same you did for me and Sammy!" Sammy had often stayed at the Scott's when Gill was advising on cases and Dave was out.

"Ok well I'll go and bring them round later, I'm sure they'll love you for it, what time do you finish?"

"I'm leaving at six, I'll go and do a food shop on the way home and then see you at seven ok?" Gill was going to make sure Janet and Ade sorted this out, they were always meant for each other.

"Alright then, thanks Gill I owe you one!" Gill gave her friend a hug, made sure all her tears were gone and then sent her up to get her stuff and go home.

"Now off you go I'll see you later" Gill was actually quite looking forward to having the girls to stay for the weekend.

Janet went home and Gill returned to her office. She glanced at the clock, two more hours and then she was free for the weekend. By rights she would normally work

from home all weekend when Sammy wasn't there and she would work late Friday nights, but today was different. She knew the girls would be finding it tough so she needed to be there for them if they ever wanted someone to talk to.

Finally it was six o'clock. Gill collected all her stuff and made her way out to her car. She threw her bags in the boot and set off for the shops. She knew that girls liked to make cupcakes with thick chocolate icing, or maybe that was just how she liked her cakes. _"God it seems like ages since I've even made a cake, or spent time with teenage girls" _although she loved Sammy dearly she had always wanted a daughter, but now she had Orla too. Gill grabbed a basket and filled it with cake ingredients, sweets, chocolate, popcorn, a few films and then some pizzas. She was really looking forward to this weekend! Gill paid, picked up the shopping bags and made her way home. When she got home she unpacked all the shopping and put the pizzas in the oven. She went upstairs and got changed into some comfy jeans and a jumper Chris had left from when he was last here. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, she ran down the stairs and opened the door. Janet was standing their with Taisie and Elise who both had huge grins on their faces, Gill didn't think they had any idea what was going on and she intended to keep it that way.

"Hiya girls, come in" Gill grabbed a bag from Janet and shut the door behind them.

"Auntie Gill" Both girls dropped their bags and gave her a hug nearly knocking her over. Gill returned their hug, as over the years Taisie and Elise had become surrogate daughters to her and Sammy virtually thought of them as sisters.

"Kids, if you go put your stuff up in the spare room, and move it all out of the way, I just wanna talk to your mum" Gill was shocked how much stuff two young girls needed for one weekend. The girls picked it all up and ran upstairs to the room they always stayed in, which was decorated with pictures of everything they did together a few years ago, but Taisie had brought her camera and was determined to fill the room up with more pictures seeing as they hadn't stayed round for a few years now. Downstairs Gill and Janet were in the kitchen, Janet seemed relieved that the kids were too pre occupied with staying with Gill instead of what was really going on

"Thank you so much for this, they are so excited" Janet was still being very quiet

"I'm excited; I'm going to be a young girl this weekend!" Gill said with a wink trying to cheer Janet up. "It will be ok you know, even if you do split it will work itself out"

"Yeah I know, I just don't know what to tell them, if they say something will you try and tell them gently, but just don't tell them completely, Elise knows what's going on she came into my room last night and was really supportive, she promised she wouldn't tell Taisie because it will be hard for her especially because she's younger" Janet was biting her nails something she only did when she was really nervous.

"Of course I will, I can talk to Elise about it, but I won't tell Taisie anything until your ready although she probably as some idea I mean she's not that young, now come on get out my house you" Gill shooed Janet towards the front door. "We'll be fine so you don't have to worry about the girls; you just get everything sorted ok?" Janet nodded; the girls came running downstairs and kissed their mum goodbye.

"Bye girls, I can pick you up tomorrow if you want, just text me"

"I'll have them all weekend, don't worry! Now go and that's an order" Gill laughed as Janet climbed in her car and drove off. She closed the door and turned to face the girls.

"Now who's hungry?" Gill said as she walked through to the kitchen, followed by Taisie and Elise.

"Starving" Elise said

"I'm so hungry I think I have malnutrition or whatever it's called" Taisie said matter of factly.

"Oh really, well it's a good thing I put three pizzas in then isn't it!" Gill remarked as she pulled the pizzas out from the oven. The smelt amazing and made everyone's mouths water.

"They smell so lush!" Taisie said.

"I thought Lush was a shop?" Gill could tell she's need to learn some new words if she was going to be young for the weekend.

"Well yeah it is, but everyone uses it to say how nice something, so if you saw a hot boy you'd say he is so lush!" Elise explained to her.

"Jesus, what it is to be young again" She reached three plates down from the cupboard and dished the pizzas up.

"There you go girls" Taisie and Elise grabbed their plates and went over to the table. Elise picked up Gill's while she made them drinks.

"Coke, alright kids?" Gill reached two glasses down for the girls and a wine glass for herself.

"Will you actually please adopt me?" Elise laughed

"Don't think your mum would be too happy, but you know you girls are welcome round here anytime, and besides I wouldn't spoil you if you were my own kids!" Gill laughed as she handed the girls their drinks and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Your so much cooler than mum though! Taisie exclaimed, Gill couldn't help but feel good about herself when she said this.

"Right, I've brought enough sweets, chocolate and popcorn to sink the Titanic, I've brought a load of films and the fridge is full, so what do you girls want to do?"

"Movie night!" both girls exclaimed as Gill sat down and tucked in to her pizza. Gill only knew what a movie night was after Chris had come round with a few films and bottles of wine and she honestly couldn't remember a better evening.

"Alright then, I've got Titanic, The notebook, Bridesmaids and Mamma Mia, how does that sound?! Gill was extremely excited for this weekend now. She was spending it with her surrogate daughters and she had the whole weekend off work, which meant no dealing with gruesome murders.

"I love The notebook, it makes me cry every single time and to make it even better Ryan Gosling is in it" Elise gushed

"He's absolutely gorgeous" Taisie agreed

"You'll have to point him out!" Gill laughed at the girls and how love struck they looked. "Now what do you want to do tomorrow them, I was thinking maybe we could go shopping? Gill looked hopeful they probably didn't want to go shopping with her, they probably wanted to see their friends but it was worth a try.

"Oh my god yes!" Elise grinned

"I haven't been in ages can we go really early so we can spend the whole day there?" Taisie exclaimed clearly way too over excited now. Gill was actually shocked they really wanted to spend the whole weekend with her.

"Alright then, we'll leave at half eleven get some lunch and then hit the shops yeah?" Both girls nodded as they finished up their pizzas. When Sammy was growing up he had never really wanted to go on shopping trips with his mother, he would have always rather gone to the football with Dave, however that soon changed after Dave left. But even so Gill had never really had any daughters to go shopping with, but then again Taisie and Elise were like daughters to her anyway. They all finished their pizzas and Gill and Elise were loading up the dishwasher.

"Taisie love, go and put the DVD in, its on the coffee table" Taisie ran off towards the lounge, which left just Gill and Elise.

She could sense Elise wanted to ask her something but was struggling to find the words. Suddenly she just blurted it out.

"Have mum and dad split up?" Elise eyes began to fill up with tears, she didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it, the night when she tried to be strong for her mum she had gone to bed and cried herself to sleep, of course she didn't tell Janet this.

"Oh kid, come here" Gill pulled Elise into a very similar huge she had given Janet earlier that morning. Elise poured her heart out with her tears, which left a mascara stain on Gill's jumper.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what's going on, the other night mum told me everything but I didn't really take it all in, I mean I never thought they would actually split up ever" Elise hiccupped, her tears beginning to dry across her cheeks.

"Well you know as much as I do, but sometimes things just don't work out and maybe its for the best, I promise it will get easier though" Gill cupped the young girls face with her hands. "Now I know your upset, but please try not to think about it, your parents love you a lot and they only want the best for you, I promised your mum I would tell you whatever you wanted to know, so if you ever need to talk you know where I am ok?" Gil wiped the girls mascara stains off her face and gave her another hug.

"Thank you" Elise whispered into Gill's ear

"Anytime kid" Gill whispered back. "Now how about you go upstairs and put something comfy on, take Taisie with you, while I make some popcorn?" Gill let go of Elise, who smiled, nodded and left the room. Gill heard both the girls go upstairs laughing about something. Although Elise was sixteen she was still young and needed someone to be there for her too. Gill got down a large glass bowl and filled it with a bag of sweet popcorn she had brought earlier. She flicked the kettle on and reached down three mugs. She then got the hot chocolate powder down for Taisie and made herself and Elise a cup of tea. Soon enough the girls were back down in their pyjamas, sat in front to the telly. Gill quickly ran upstairs removed her makeup and went about finding some pyjamas. She managed to find some Batman pyjamas that Julie had brought her last year for Christmas, Gill had also brought Julie the same but instead they were Robin. Both Julie and Gill would never admit it to each other but they were actually very comfy. She pulled them on and made her way back downstairs. She glanced at the girls who were all ready and waiting for Gill so they could begin the films. Gill handed Taisie her hot chocolate, and then Elise her tea. She picked her own up and then snuggled under the duvet which Taisie and Elise had dragged off the double bed in the spare room. Taisie pressed play on the DVD player, turned the lights off and snuggled down underneath the duvet with Gill and her older sister.

A couple of hours the film had finished and all three of them had tears rolling down their faces.

"Oh Lord, that must be one of the saddest films I have ever seen" Gill sniffed. They were still sitting in darkness, Gill looked at the clock it read 11:34.

"I know, I've seen it so many times and I still cry" Elise reached for the box of tissues and passed them round.

"I know, I want to marry Ryan Gosling!" Taisie gushed as she reached for a tissue.

"Same, is that slightly weird though, maybe I could just adopt him?" Gill laughed as she saw the look of horror on the girls faces.

"Might be a little weird, but oh well everyone I know fancies him!" Elise explained

"Well now that includes me" Gill wiped the tears from her face. Then Taisie let out a rather loud yawn and all three of them burst out laughing. "Come on then I think its time for bed!" Gill pulled herself up from the sofa and picked up the mugs on the coffee table. Elise stood up and pulled the duvet off of Taisie.

"Oi what did you do that for?" Taisie kicked her sister in the leg

"Come on kids, go upstairs and I'll be up in five" Gill pulled Taisie up and pushed them out of the room. Elise had wrapped herself in the duvet so Taisie couldn't get in it and she was standing there in a vest top and shorts. Gill slapped her on the bum making her run up the stairs even faster. Gill laughed to herself as she watched them run up the stairs. She took the three mugs into the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher. She grabbed her phone from the side, turned off all the lights and made her way upstairs. When she reached the spare room she pushed it open and saw that Taisie was already asleep under the duvet. Elise was leant over her taking a picture giggling to herself, she didn't realise gill was watching her from the door. Gill coughed and Elise turned around.

"Probably best you don't tell her you just did that!" Gill laughed, Taisie did look sweet when she was asleep.

"She looks about seven!" Elise was biting her lip trying not to burst out laughing and wake her younger sister up.

"Wanna come into my room for a bit?" Gill watched as Elise jumped out of bed and walked over to her side. Elise picked up her phone and followed Gill to her room.

"Make yourself comfy kid" Gill closed the door behind her, she didn't want to wake Taisie up especially if they were spending the whole day shopping tomorrow. Elise walked over to Gill's double bed and sat on the edge, feeling a little uncomfortable, she wanted to lay down, but thought it might be awkward.

"So come on then, what other things do you girls do at sleepovers?" Gill asked as she hung her clothes up and drew the curtains.

"Mainly boys and clothes!" Elise watched Gill as she took off her necklace and laid it on the dressing table.

"You can sit on the bed like a normal person you know, don't worry!" Gill could tell Elise was a little uncomfortable but she wanted to make sure she was alright about everything without Taisie being there to ask questions. Elise moved onto the bed and pulled a cushion onto her lap.

"So come on then, tell me about your boyfriend!" Gill pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in. She pulled the pillows up onto the headboard and then leant back. Elise had gone bright red.

"What? How do you know?" Elise hadn't told anyone.

"Kid, I'm a detective I've seen the way your face lights up every time you get a text and I heard you on the phone earlier"

"Oh alright, well he's called Jaime and we've been together a few months, we met at school" Elise was blushing furiously.

"Hey kid its alright you don't have to be embarrassed I'm not your mum!" Gill smirked as she thought of Elise having this conversation with Janet.

"Alright so I've told you, which means you have to tell me about you!" It was now Gill's turn to blush.

"Alright fine, but how do you know?" Gill was the detective not Elise.

"Ok well for a start, that jumper you had on early was clearly a man's and in your ensuite there is aftershave, now unless you have something to confess I think you have a boyfriend!" Elise and Gill both laughed at this.

"Alright well do you remember Chris? He came to your gran's birthday party?" Elise nodded her head. "Well we've been seeing each other ever since the, he's advising on a case at the moment but he'll be back on Sunday" Gill eyes held so much warmth whenever she spoke about him.

"Well I want to meet him!" Elise looked serious, "Why don't you invite him round on Sunday!"

"We'll see, now come on I think you'd better go to bed if we are gunna go shopping tomorrow" Elise got off the bed and went over to Gill and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for everything Auntie Gill, I really mean it you're the best" Elise released Gill and turned to leave the room.

"Any time kid, love you" Gill honestly meant that, these girls had become her own and she knew Sammy often thought of Janet as another mother

"Love you too, see you in the morning" Elise left the room and went to bed. Gill heard her climb into bed and turn off the light. She then decided to do the same, she got into bed and snuggled under the duvet. It felt so strange to be spending the weekend with her surrogate daughters, but she was looking forward to it. First thing was to take them shopping. Couldn't be too hard could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Taisie, come on wake up" Elise nudged her sister in the ribs. She didn't get much of a reaction so she decided to tickle Taisie's sides.

"Elise, piss off!" Taisie tried to wriggle out of her sister's grip, but she was too strong. "Pleaa…sss.. " Taisie pleaded; finally Elise released her sister and sat up.

"Finally, come on we've got to make Gill breakfast before we go out!" Elise pulled the duvet off her sister and climbed out of bed. When Taisie didn't get up she moved over and pretended to start tickling her again. Taisie then jumped out of bed. The two of them made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen as quietly as they could.

"Right we need bread okay?" Elise instructed as she boiled the kettle, Taisie went over to the bread bin and pulled out two pieces then put them in the toaster.

"Can you remember how many sugars Gill has?" Elise asked, she remembered it being something stupid but wasn't sure.

"Yeah three, just like Rachel" Taisie answered

"How can you have that much sugar?" Elise asked, her and Janet could only manage around one.

"Makes them sweeter I guess" Elise rolled her eyes at her younger sister's comment. Finally the toast popped up and the sugary tea had been made.

"Right, you take the toast and I'll carry this tea, you go first ok?" Elise told Taisie, who nodded. The two of them made their way back upstairs to Gill's bedroom, Taisie knocked gently on the door, Gill didn't reply. Taisie turned around to ask Elise, who just nodded so Taisie pushed the door open. They found Gill lying there curled up around a pillow with the duvet covering her whole body. They wouldn't have known she was there if it wasn't for her snoring. Taisie and Elise looked at each other and tried to smuggle their giggles before they woke Gill up. Elise moved past Taisie and touched Gill lightly on the shoulder.

"Auntie Gill, we made you breakfast" Elise shook Gill's shoulders very lightly but enough to wake her up. Gill wasn't quite sure who she was being woken up by until her vision came into focus and she saw Taisie and Elise smiling down at her.

"Morning girls" Gill said sleepily as she moved the pillows to sit up "Sleep well?"

"Yeah" Both girls grinned at her

"We made you breakfast" Taisie piped up, she handed the plate of toast to Gill.

"Thanks girls, you didn't need to do this!" Gill couldn't believe how much she loved these girls even though they weren't hers

"Well it's a thank you for having us to stay and then taking us shopping and everything so thanks!" Elise explained, she then handed Gill her tea

"Three sugars?" Gill laughed, Elise and Taisie both rolled their eyes

"Yes, you weirdo" Elise laughed as Gill shot her a dirty look which was then replaced by a huge grin.

"So what time we leaving then?" Gill asked the girls, she knew it would be better if they decided when they wanted to go because Gill had never been shopping with teenage girls, but she had heard from Janet it was a stressful experience.

"Can we go soon?" Taisie pleaded.

"An hour or so?" Elise suggested

"Perfect, I'll eat this and get dressed have you eaten?" Gill asked both girls shook their heads; it was now Gill's turn to roll her eyes. "Honestly you two, let me get dressed and I'll make you bacon sarnies" The girls grinned, they knew they could rely on Gill for bacon sandwiches.

An hour later Gill was waiting for the girls in the car. She'd made them breakfast which they ate before getting changed. Gill had heard Elise on the phone to her boyfriend and when Elise said she was spending the weekend with her auntie so she wouldn't be able to see him it made Gill nearly cry outside the door. Just then the girls came out of the front door. They ran out to the car as it was so cold outside.

"You girls look nice" Gill complimented, she looked at Elise as she got in the front next to her and realised how much she looked like Janet, she decided to keep that quiet as she hated being told who she looked like when she was younger and guessed Elise thought the same.

"Thanks, sorry we took so long, someone lost their mascara!" Taisie said as she made a dig at Elise, who turned around and stuck two fingers up at her sister thinking Gill hadn't seen.

"Oi language you!" Gill said trying to be serious

"Oh watch out time for a bollocking from Godzilla" Taisie remarked, this sent everyone into fits of giggles.

"Did Rachel tell you about that?" Gill laughed

"Yep" Taisie nodded. They hadn't been driving for long when Elise broke the silence.

"Can we have kiss on?" Gill turned to her.

"And that is?" Gill only ever listened to Radio 2.

"A radio station, you'll like it trust me!" Taisie explained.

"Yeah go on then" Elise changed the channel and the Rizzle Kicks were playing.

"What in God's name is this?" Gill asked, Sammy and Orla liked this kind of music but she didn't listen to it regularly.

"It's the Rizzle Kicks, I'm seeing them in concert with Jaime in a few weeks" Elise said, she and Taisie were dancing away in the car, Gill just stared at them.

"Actually its quite catchy I like it, what's this station called again?"

"Kiss 100" Taisie said, she and Elise both knew that Gill was now going to be listening to this all the time. They spent the rest of the car journey dancing along to songs that came on the radio.

Finally they arrived at the shopping centre. Gill was excited to go shopping as she hadn't been in ages and she knew the girls would help her find some more exciting clothes. Elise had linked arms with Gill and Taisie was on her other side

"Ohh can we go in Topshop?" Elise pleaded, Gill then felt herself being led towards a shop.

"Do we have a choice?" Gill laughed.

"No" Gill followed the girls as they went up and down the aisles pulling things out and throwing them over their arms to try on in a minute.

"Oh my God Elise, that is so nice!" Taisie gasped as Elise held up a black dress that had the waist cut out. Gill looked at it she liked it but she knew that Janet wouldn't.

"Auntie Gill, what do you think?" Elise asked wanting an honest opinion.

"I think it looks lovely but I'm not sure what your mum is going to say?!"

"She'll love it I'm sure and then she'll probably try to borrow it!" Elise laughed. Gill somehow couldn't imagine this happening.

"Alright well I'll buy it for you then your mum can't say no!" Gill said, Elise grinned at her.

"Are you sure?" Elise genuinely loved Gill.

"Course babe, Taisie have you found anything you like?" Gill asked, Taisie appeared carrying a pair of bright pink high tops.

"What do you think?" Taisie held them up.

"They're nice, very bright" Gill said, they were almost offensive to the eye they were so bright. But Gill liked them

"Yeah I like them" Elise replied, Taisie grinned, she knew something was nice when her older sister told her so.

"Alright you can have them as well!" Gill said to Taisie who ran and hugged her.

"Thanks Auntie Gill!" Gill took the shoes from Taisie and the dress from Elise and then went to the till to pay. Elise and Taisie walked behind her.

"Oh god, why can't she just adopt us!" Taisie whined.

"I know the feeling kid!" Elise replied, Taisie turned to face her.

"You sounded just like Gill then!" Taisie laughed.

"Did I?" Elise didn't understand her sister sometimes. Gill then walked back over and handed the girls a bag each.

"There you go kids!" Gill said. Taisie and Elise linked arms with her as they left the shop. "Right I'm gasping for a drink!" Taisie and Elise looked at each other and grinned.

"Starbucks!" They said together, Gill laughed and they made their way there.

Gill was standing in the queue waiting to order their drinks. A strawberry and cream frappe for Taisie, a chocolate frappe for Elise and a mango one for herself. Gill was getting her purse out of her bag when she felt someone poke her in back. Gill didn't even turn around she just presumed it was someone's bag, but when it started getting worse and more frequent Gill turned around about to say something but then realised who it was.

"Oh I should have bloody known!" Gill laughed as she turned around and saw Julie grinning behind her.

"Can't believe you didn't say anything!" Julie laughed as she ordered a mocha for herself. Gill was handed her three drinks on a tray which made Julie give her a strange look. "Thirsty?" Gill gave Julie a glare.

"No I've got Jan's girl staying me this weekend" Gill explained.

"Oh right mind if I join you?" Julie asked, she didn't care what Gill said she was going to anyway.

"Course not slap" Julie got her drink and followed Gill over to the table.

"Auntie Julie!" Taisie grinned as Julie sat down next to her.

"Alright girls, hope you've sent the fat bitch into debt!" Julie joked receiving a kick in the leg from Gill.

"I am not fat!" Gill whined in a voice that she knew annoyed Julie.

"Oh piss off, so how are you lot?" Julie asked.

"Yeah good, we had a movie night last night and then a shopping trip today it's been great!" Elise grinned at Gill.

"Yeah we watched The Notebook and then I cried" Julie looked shocked; Gill never cried at anything especially films.

"Jesus, you've gone soft!" Julie laughed; Gill sat up a little straight and stuck two fingers up at Julie making sure no one else in the coffee shop saw.

"Oh shit, is that the time I've gotta go I was meant to be in a meeting with Karen Zalinksy two minutes ago!" Julie jumped up said goodbye and ran out of Starbucks leaving Gill and the girls laughing at her. Gill looked at all the shopping bags on the floor. Taisie and Elise had persuaded Gill to buy some new clothes including a pair of skinny jeans and a new jumper from Topshop. Elise had also persuaded her to get some jewellery from Topshop too!

Gill and the girls finally got home. It had been a long day and they were all exhausted. They spent the evening slumped in front of the TV watching Mamma Mia singing along loudly stuffing their faces with popcorn.


End file.
